I Loved You First
by cristofori's dream
Summary: The change from hostility to pity, and from pity to friendship is a good transition. But when the line between friendship and romance blurs while having a daughter and a girlfriend on the side, people would get hurt and hearts would be crushed. This is a story of pain, of ending and beginning. It may be a happy ending, but the process in which it got there is heartbreak. NaruSasu
1. Author's Note

Hello to you all and it's been a long time! I know I haven't gotten to update to my other stories, but this one just can't wait.

Anyway, before you move on and hit the next button, I need to explain a few things...

 **Important Note:**

The original characters of Naruto does not belong to me. The original characters do. **Most importantly,** this fanfic was based on my original ongoing story "I Loved You First" in Wattpad. Due to this, the characters would be OOC at times. I don't want to change my original story to suit the fanfic, but instead change the fanfic to suit my original story. I actually only wanted to make a fanfic out of my story because even though my original characters from ILYF doesn't come close to Naruto, I could totally imagine their images overlapping.

Unfortunately, and because my ILYF is still ongoing, there is a possibility that not all of the Naruto characters will be in on this fanfiction. I'm apologizing in advance and thanking you for understanding.

Let's get this straight once more: The Naruto characters does not belong to me; but the whole story line of this particular fanfiction was derived from my original story.

I'll try to incorporate a chapter from my ILYF into this fanfiction every time I update in Wattpad so I wouldn't get left behind.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Someone once said that some people use their own hurt as an excuse to hurt others. There's a part of me that understands the humanity of it. People want others to feel more pain than was inflicted on them; for others to realize – to _learn_ – that doing _something wrong_ to _someone_ is _agonizing_. And that they chose the wrong person to pick on. _Who do they think they are?_ – was the most frequent phrase. Revenge is an existing word, ugly and rotten. People may deny this, afraid to be stained of the dark, dark ink, but it's reality. It may be a subconscious choice, a defensive mechanism, but other times it's a deliberate act.

On the other hand, someone wise also said that hurting others hurts oneself. That the amount of pain people knowingly inflict on others causes them pain, too. So in this regard, aren't people back to hurting others because they hurt? Then they are caught in a vicious never-ending cycle of being hurt and hurting others, which is why Forgiveness was made – the only way to break-free from the chain of wounds.

This realization came to me when I gradually knew him, a pale young boy who looked as if he was ready to run any given opportunity. The revelation was slow. Pain was inflicted first, hearts were crushed, tears were shed, and only then was the lesson learned.

To be completely honest, I was thrown off my balance the first time I saw the boy. A scowl was set on his face, the crease in his forehead and the dip on his lips provided him a wide space from people trying not to get too close to him. I knew in an instant that he didn't like being around so many people. It was ironic, really, because he was a helper in the Kindergarten of a local elementary school. Why would he go work in a crowded environment?

I knew that we wouldn't get along. I was a fairly easy-going person if not a bit serious, but I didn't have any idea how to deal with someone who clearly didn't want anything to do with me. I kept our acquainting in a strictly professional way. I was just picking up my little five-year-old daughter.

As usual, Aoi was talking a mile a second from the backseat of my car on the way home. Aoi Uzumaki, was actually my little sister's daughter. She was 2 years old when her parents died in a car accident. I decided to raise her as my own when no one in her father's side was willing to take her in. My Mother, Kushina, was aghast in their attitude. Can't say I wasn't. A week later and the documents were done, marking Aoi as my adopted daughter.

We arrived soon and I pulled my truck into our garage, the black sedan already parked in one side, informing me that my Mom was home.

"Momsie! Momsie!" Aoi jumped her way in the warm house and went directly to the kitchen where she knew her Grandma would be. "We made a boat in School earlier!"

"Aoi!" I shouted from the doorway, cutting her chatter and my Mom's amused voice. "Give me your coat!"

"'Kay!" She bounced back to me and removed her coat before going back to the Kitchen, her tale continuing.

I shook my head and hung up our coats before following her in the kitchen. There stood my Mother, apron donned, and our dinner cooking. She was short, barely reaching my chest. Or maybe I was too big. I was over six foot, after all. Her red hair was graying on some areas and her skin was a little baggy now. But she was still beautiful; her eyes still sparkled in mischief.

She turned her blue eyes to me and smiled, "How was your day in the shop?"

"It was the same," I said, pulling out a chair and setting Aoi down on it. "I got a new contract for the next five years secured, by the way."

"What?" There was a pause. "Oh my God! Honey! That's great!"

I laughed. "Yes, it's from the Fire Department. So we have Aoi's school fee secured until she graduates College."

Mom went to me and enveloped me in a hug. There were tears in her eyes. "That's so great of you! Your father will be so proud!"

I hugged her back. "Come on Mom, no need for waterworks."

"Why is Momsie crying, Daddy?" Aoi asked from her chair.

"She's just super happy, baby."

"But I don't cry when I'm super happy. I smile this big!" She opened her arms wide and smiled.

"Oh, well, it's how oldies are."

"Hey!" Mom smacked my arm. "I resent that! I'm just glad, baby," she turned to Aoi. "The shop was important to your Popsie, and your daddy is doing a good job."

I understood that my Mom wasn't exaggerating. The Auto Shop was the only thing that my father treasured when he was still alive. It went to me automatically when he died when I was a senior in High School. I've been managing it ever since. It was difficult, but I did well. It was my forte.

We started dinner with Aoi leading the prayer. And soon, we were all talking about everything and nothing. It was the usual.

"You know, daddy, Sasu always have bruises and wounds on his body," she innocently said. "He says he just falls around a lot. But he's a big boy now like, like, like daddy, so why does he always fall down? I don't fall down that much anymore, and I'm five!"

"Baby, even grown-ups fall down from time to time," I answered.

"But, but, daddy! I've never seen him fall down before, even when Kai tried to prank him."

The image of a balding man falling down a lot couldn't sit well in my mind. My imagination was lacking. "Hmm, maybe he's doing sports. You know how tough guys like sports, right? Maybe he gets it from there."

Aoi went quiet, her eyebrows curling. "I see, so Sasu is a tough guy. Even though he's so thin."

"That's right, baby," I dismissed. "And don't copy what Kai did, okay? That's a bad thing."

"Okay."

After dinner, I had Aoi prepared for bed. She was playing with her blocks on the floor when I entered her room to tuck her in.

"Time to sleep, baby."

She immediately obeyed after a few rounds of tickling.

"Daddy," she quietly called out to me once her lights were dimmed and she was already settled under her covers nicely. "I'm going to marry Sasu when I grow up."

I almost choked on air. "What?" It was too soon to think about this.

"Well, he always looks so sad," she elaborated. "I want him happy because he always makes me happy. You and me and Momsie are happy, right? So I thought if he gets to be with us, he will be happy, too."

I smiled. I didn't know where she got this idea, but it made her sound so grown-up all of a sudden. "Don't you worry that little head of yours, baby. I'm sure Sasu has his own family that makes him happy."

"But I want to make him happy, too."

"You just got to do what you can do, honey. Why don't you make him a card tomorrow and give it to him? I'm sure he'll be happy."

"Hmm… Okay."

"Good girl." I kissed her forehead. "Good night, baby."

"Good night, daddy."

I went to the living room where Mom was quietly sitting by the fireplace. She was looking through a book, a cup of tea on the table beside her.

"She's been mentioning this 'Sasu' the whole time," I reported to her.

"It wasn't just today, honey," she smiled. "She's taken a shine to him the moment he joined the staff this term."

"Why don't I know this guy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You don't know _anyone_ from the staff except from her Homeroom teacher, you pighead."

Well, I wouldn't say that. I knew one. I didn't know his name, but I knew him enough to stay clear of him. He was the young boy whose face was always in a scowl, shoulders hunched, and just generally made the environment gloomy. But my Mom didn't need to know there was someone like that in Aoi's school. I didn't need her raising hell and beyond.

"How are things in the center?" I asked her. She was a helper in one of the home for the aged.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just the usual; same old faces."

"Mom, aren't you going to retire yet?" I asked her for the millionth time. She started working again when my father died so she could raise me and my little sister up. She hasn't stopped since even after I got the business rolling. "There's no more need for you to work like this, you know."

"Oh, shush. You know I wouldn't have my time spent in any other way. Besides, I'd like to know that my money is saved for Aoi's future."

"There's no need for that."

Mom rested her hand on my arms. "It's more for me than for anyone else, Naruto. I want to live and die knowing that I will leave something behind."

I wonder how long we've had this conversation before and how many times we're going to talk about it in the future. It was the topic that I always dreaded to talk about. I just couldn't imagine life without my Mom nagging at me every step of the way. As I said, my imagination is lacking.

I sighed.

"Okay. I'm going to my study to finish a project. Can you drop Aoi off to school tomorrow before you go to work?"

"No need to ask, sweetheart," she smiled. "I keep telling you to leave her to me in the mornings. I can even pick her up in the afternoon, honey."

A lazy smile spread on my face. "Well, I wouldn't want you taking our father-daughter time away."

My mother's hearty laugh echoed in the quiet lounge room, affecting me quite a bit and prompting a chuckle out of me as well.

"Right, right," she teased. "Just go do your work and don't bother waking up early. Leave her to me."

"Can't help but worry, Mom."

"Please, I raised you up, didn't I?"

I laughed. "Yes, and you're the best." I got up and kissed her head. "'Night Mom."

"Good night, sweetheart."

I took a shower first before heading to my study. I had a project to finish, an upgrade design for a client's car.

I looked at the messy room, blueprints in rolls in many containers I had. Books in different subjects of Mechanical Engineering adorned the walls around. My table was situated in front of the curtained windows. Mismatched furniture was across the floor. It was quaint, it was dark, and it was quiet. It was my haven, and it was time to work my magic.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I was in the middle of my day to day rounds when my phone got off with the school's number displayed on the screen. It was her teacher, asking me to come and fetch Aoi since there was a bit of trouble.

 _A bit of trouble…_

"Kakashi?" I called out to the man with silver hair (must be trying to hide the obvious sign of age) in his early forties standing in front of a fire truck – one of the many that came this morning after the new contract was signed. He was my right hand man, an apprentice during the days of my dad.

He came to me in a few large steps, his brows up in question and his mask securely on his face. "Problem, Naruto?"

"I need you to overlook things for the day, please. School called. Seems to have a bit of a problem there."

"With Aoi?" He asked, and even though he had his face half hidden, I could easily tell by his eyes how surprised he was. "That's a bit difficult to imagine. She's a shy girl."

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. I'm going to have to go there and see for myself. Can I leave the inspection to you?"

"Sure thing, Sunshine," he replied. "Uhh, I'm going to have to leave the official paper works for you though." He wasn't big in paper works and computers. The computers, I understood, but with paper works? That was just his laziness.

"Not a problem," I clapped his back. "Just leave your report on my desk and I'll look it up tomorrow."

"Say 'Hi' to Aoi for me, will you?"

I nodded and as soon as I got my keys, I was gone.

…

Different scenarios ran through my head as I drove to the school. I couldn't imagine Aoi fighting with anyone. What Kakashi commented earlier about Aoi being shy was true. She might be an energetic kid in the house, but she was clamping up in front of other people. It was something that my Mom hoped to be cured as she entered the school, but we have yet to see any result. Last I heard, Aoi just have one friend she would play with. Most of the times, she would rather sit down and read or draw.

So thinking that she fought with someone was the last thing on my mind. I was left to wonder whether she got injured or something. Or maybe she was sick. The teacher didn't say much over the phone, just that there was trouble and she would brief me on it when I arrive. Trouble was a broad word. It could be anything, right?

I went directly to the Kindergarten department as soon as I parked my truck. It wasn't that difficult to find. Primary school was on a separate building.

"Mr. Uzumaki," the familiar receptionist greeted me as soon as I closed the door. She was on old woman, plump and short, but her smile was warm. "I was informed that you'd be arriving for your daughter. Please head directly to Room 4."

"Thanks," I told her.

Room 4 was an empty classroom with little colorful tables all around. Drawings of mutants and trees from different students were taped along the walls. It was a typical children's classroom.

In the front was the teacher's table where Mrs. Kinomoto sat. She was young, probably in her thirties with blonde hair tied up. She was busy marking some drawing.

"Good afternoon," I greeted her.

She looked up at me and smiled, her green eyes lighting up her face. "Mr. Uzumaki," she said. "How good of you to come on such a short notice. Have a seat please." She grabbed a chair that was thankfully for an adult and placed it in front of her table.

"Well, you mentioned something about a problem," I said, sitting down.

She smiled. "It's not much of a problem, really. It was just a small fight, nothing unusual."

My eyebrows shot up. She saw my reaction and chuckled.

"I know Aoi is such a good girl that it seems impossible," she explained. "It's just, there were some words exchanged and Aoi was hurt deeply."

"What words?"

She hesitated.

"One of her classmates said the reason she doesn't have a mom is because she doesn't like her. Well," she hurriedly added, "we know of your circumstances, of course, with your little sister, but the children don't. Aoi was hurt so she retaliated just like a kid would. She pushed him, but that's it. No one was injured."

"Um," I didn't know what to say. "I'm really sorry about that, I…"

"Please, there's no need for that," her face softened. "We understand. We just asked you to pick her up early because Aoi has been crying ever since."

"Where is she, by the way?"

This time, she laughed. There was amusement clearly written in her eyes. "Oh, she's been clinging to one of our part-timers since earlier. Sasuke didn't know what to do."

"Sasuke?" I was hoping it wasn't the same 'Sasu' that Aoi had been talking about last night. _God, I hope it's not the same man that Aoi wanted to marry._

"Yes, come this way please," she stood up and led me through the door. "Sasuke is one of our part-timers who joined us from September. He's a college student attending Konoha University. Psychology major, I think, specializing in children." She laughed again. "He's actually awkward with kids but for some reason, he likes to be surrounded by them."

The image of a twenty-thirty-something-man from last night was erased in my head. I didn't know that 'Sasu' was young. The father in me didn't like the idea of Aoi wanting to 'marry' this young man. It would've been better if 'Sasu' was already old and married.

An image of Aoi clinging to a balding man sporting thick beard and beer tummy sprung in my mind and I suddenly felt nauseous. It felt wrong.

Maybe the young one was better.

Or even better, maybe no man should be allowed near Aoi until she's thirty.

 _My God! Is this how Dad would have felt should he had been alive back when Natsuki was eighteen and she brought an unknown boy to dinner and announced that she was pregnant with Aoi?_

"We're here," Mrs. Kinomoto's voice brought me back from my murderous thoughts. We were in the backyard playground. But it was empty.

"Where…?"

She pointed to the huge oak tree in the far end of the grounds. There was a set of stone table and chair underneath the tree, and sure enough, there were two figures sitting down, hunched on something they were doing on the table.

"I'll leave you to it, then," the teacher said. "The kids are bound to be back from their small break."

"Oh, yes," I shook her hands. "Thank you for letting me know."

"No problem. Aoi's a great child," she paused. "We'll see her tomorrow, hopefully."

"Oh, yes, you probably will. As soon as she finishes sulking."

"You know there's no need to hurry."

"Thanks."

She smiled and left.

My eyes darted back to the figures in the far corner, taking in how relaxed Aoi was in front of a total stranger. It was baffling how she could like him when the guy wasn't even her teacher the whole time. He was just a part-timer who comes probably about three times a week for three hours or so.

I looked at the guy and my heart dropped. He looked familiar.

I closed my eyes and groaned, praying to whoever was listening to not let it be _him_ – the unapproachable guy who was always scowling. The guy didn't want anyone near him; he didn't want anyone to bother him. It was screamed in every move he made, in his stance, in his eyes, and with the way his eyebrows would curl.

My feet unconsciously brought me closer to them, and all the while I was listening to the pounding of my chest.

"Daddy?" Aoi's big blue eyes turned to me. They were still wet and red rimmed that I forgot all my worries to be replaced by my desire to be near her. _Why was I so stuck up when my daughter was so distraught?_

I held my arms out and she jumped in, crying again.

"Ssssh," I rubbed her back.

"Daddy, daddy," she sobbed out. "Why don't I have a mommy?"

"Of course you have a mommy."

"Then why isn't she here? Doesn't she like me?"

I squeezed her closer. "Baby, your mommy wants you very much. She's just in a place where you can't go yet."

Since she was still young, my Mom and I thought it was still too early for Aoi to know about her true parents. But today was probably the right time to explain to her how much she was loved.

"Would you like to meet her?"

She didn't move for a second, but then I felt her nod against my shoulders.

"Then we'll go meet her, okay?"

Aoi wriggled out of my arms and went to latch to the guy. I forgot he was there.

I looked at him properly for the very first time since I first saw him. Sasuke was short compared to me. He was probably only reaching my shoulders. But everyone was short in my eyes so it wasn't unusual. After all, I had the majority of my blood originating from the English land. And being here in Japan had me stand out like a sore thumb. He was just as pale as the first time I saw him, his skin almost translucent. The short dark hair he had made a striking contrast. For the first time, I noticed how black his eyes were, and how uncomfortable they looked. His lips were pressed in a thin line.

"You're coming with us, right?" She asked him, her small hands grasping his.

"Um…" He looked at me, unsure, and I suddenly felt awkward.

"Baby, I think he's still in the middle of work," I said, mentally congratulating myself for thinking of an excuse, fast. I didn't want to be around him. More importantly, I didn't want Aoi in his arms.

"No, daddy," Aoi protested. "Mrs. Kinomoto said he can leave for the day."

Well, damn.

"Umm," I turned to him. He looked like he was also looking for an excuse to decline. Well, good. It wasn't like I was particularly ecstatic for him to come. We were going to a special place, and this was supposed to be a family thing.

"Don't you want to come?" Aoi turned her big blue eyes to him, tears clinging to the edge of her eyes, ready to start rolling again.

Sasuke looked at her, and then at me. He looked so undecided and I felt irritation welling somewhere in my stomach. How dare he look so pained over this! I didn't want him to come, too, but the girl was pleading him now! What else was there to say?

"You can come," I suddenly blurted out and it sounded just as snappish as it was in my head. He looked at me, startled, and his frown deepened. He understood how unwanted he was.

Guilt suddenly hit me and it stung.

"I mean, please come." Did that sound so desperate? "For Aoi," I amended.

His grey eyes looked down at Aoi, my daughter pulling out a mega-watt pleading face, and he relented. "If you're sure."

I wasn't.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"You mean you're with the infamous 'Sasu'?" My Mom asked from the other end of the line.

We were on our way to Konoha Cemetery where my little sister and her husband were eternally sleeping. However, we did a small stop at the Florist. Sasuke and Aoi were looking around together while I paid for the bouquet at the counter. I also grabbed the chance to ring my Mom and tell her what happened and where we were going.

"I meant _he's_ with _us,_ " I scowled.

"Oh, don't be like that," Mom scolded me. "Your daughter adores the guy. He can't be that bad."

 _Oh, he can be that bad,_ I thought to myself. What I said was "Mom, I don't know how I feel sharing the story to a total stranger."

I heard my Mom sigh. "Honey, Sasu turned out to be Aoi's anchor at the moment. You can't just make him leave because of what you feel. This isn't about you, sweetheart. It's about Aoi."

When she says it like that, what else could I say? No matter how I feel about being anywhere near him, Mom was right when she said it wasn't about me.

"Fine, fine," I relented. "I'll bear with it. But know that I'm not happy."

I switched off my phone and turned around to call for my daughter when the sight of Sasuke standing not too far from me stopped me on my tracks. His face was carefully blank and I knew in an instant that he heard my phone conversation.

His eyes met mine dead on and my chest squeezed. There was hardness in them and I was hit straight on by its sharpness.

"Daddy?" Aoi came from behind him, holding a bunch of lilies. "Can we get these please?"

I felt relieved seeing her. She just saved me from a really awkward situation. And although the guilt was still stinging my insides, I'd still rather not deal with Sasuke.

"Sure," I answered, careful not to look at the guy. "Come give it to me so we can pay for it."

…

"They're here, baby," I gestured towards the tombstone carved with the names Natsuki Uzumaki and Hayate Nobuhisa. Aoi was looking at it with intelligent eyes. "You were still small when your mom and dad got into an accident. Your mom was my little sister. It's not true that they didn't like you, baby. They loved you very much. But you can't be with them right now. You will someday. Preferably when your hair turns gray."

I didn't know what was going on in her head as she stayed quiet. I told her to put the flowers down and she did without a word. It was confusing and a little bit nerve-wracking.

"They're in heaven, honey," I explained. "They've become angels now, and they're always watching over you. Do you understand?" I kneeled before her, praying in my heart that my words would reach her. "Your mom and dad love you so much that even after they died, they still continue to look after you."

Her blue eyes that were trained on the floor suddenly filled with water.

"Baby?"

"Does that mean you're not my daddy?"

Something squeezed in my chest, something more painful than the stabs I've been feeling the whole day. I grabbed my little girl and enveloped her in a hug. How could such a small child think of something like this?

"I will always be your daddy," I said, trying not to let emotions consume me. "Even if you have your mom and dad in heaven to look after you, and even when you grow up and have your own baby, or when you get as old as Momsie, I will never stop being your daddy. Do you understand?" I pulled her away so I could look into her eyes. She was crying.

"Do you understand, baby?" I asked again.

She sniffed. "Yes, daddy," and she launched herself back into my arms. "I love you, daddy."

My chest was squeezed one more time before fresh air cooled my insides at last, soothing the ache in my heart. "Love you, too, baby."

Movement by the corner of my eyes grabbed my attention and Sasuke came into full view, standing awkwardly, lips pressed together, and looking uncomfortable. He was trying not to look at us.

Annoyance resurfaced with vengeance. How could an outsider witness something like this? It wasn't that I was one of those guys who didn't like showing emotions because they think it's weak, but I'd rather not have someone – whom I didn't even know the full name of – see a deep and important moment of our family. This was a turning point in Aoi's life. How could he just stand there and witness it all and, worse, be a part of it?

It might've been unreasonable for me to decide that he's trouble the moment I saw him. It might have been an arrogant part of me that boils whenever I lay my eyes on him. I recognize how unfair I was. The guilt that was stabbing me the whole day was a sign that I was doing something wrong. It was even possible that me having to reason out at all why I didn't like him to be here was my selfish side talking – I didn't want someone _else_ to be there for Aoi in times like this.

I tried to remember what my Mom said, that this is about Aoi and not about me. Fundamentally, I understood that. But for the life of me, I just couldn't let go of the aggravation that was stirring in my gut. How could one person bring out all the negative side of me without a reason at all?

His eyes met mine and he flinched. Something must have shown in my eyes. I steeled my gut and refused to let the prodding of guilt affect me. _I'm not at fault, damn it!_

I ushered Aoi back to my car, not knowing what to do with Sasuke. _Maybe I should leave him here,_ I thought pensively.

"Um," he said so softly that I would've missed it if I wasn't waiting for it. "I live around here, so…"

My eyebrow rose. That was a very obvious lie. At the very least, the guy knew how to read the atmosphere and place himself.

"Really," I nonchalantly said. "In that case –"

"I'm hungry, Daddy." Aoi interrupted and I mentally cringed. Was it paranoia that had me thinking my little girl was plotting something? That couldn't be, right? Aoi was just five. She shouldn't have wickedness inside her, yet.

"Baby, it's 2 in the afternoon. Haven't you already had your lunch at school?" I tried not to let my irritation show. It wasn't her fault.

"But daddy, I'm hungry." And then she looked at Sasuke before latching on his hand again. "You'll be coming, right?"

Sasuke's black eyes automatically went to me, asking what to do.

I sighed.

"Why don't we eat in a nearby restaurant?" I directed to Aoi. "Since he lives nearby, it's better to eat here, right?" I knew he was lying about it, but I wasn't going out of my way to point it out.

Aoi's bright smile soothed my nerves for a bit. "Thanks, daddy!" She pulled Sasuke's hand. "Come on, come on!"

I was starting to wish his arm would drop off.

…

Sasuke didn't eat much. His movement, for the whole time we were in the restaurant, was minimal. He was awkward, I was uncomfortable, Aoi was oblivious, and all in all, we were miserable. I didn't want to spend some time with him, I didn't want to talk to him, and I didn't even want to look at him. I treated him as air. He treated me as someone he wanted to run away from.

Somewhere in the midst of it all, the guilt was hovering. It kept on prodding and stinging my insides. It kept reminding me of how much of an impossible human being I was. How did this young boy deserve my unconditional wrath? I have talked to him for a total of two hours today and I was already hostile. He hasn't even talked that much.

For a while, my conscience would sway and there would be the urge to apologize. But as soon as I lay my eyes on him, bubbles would rage in my stomach and my irritation would peak. The apologies would be forgotten.

I watched how Aoi interacted with him. She kept the conversation going while the guy kept on answering in short sentences. Seriously, who was the adult between them?

I took deep breath to calm myself down. That was when I noticed how Sasuke never touched his grilled shrimp.

"Why aren't you touching your food?" I asked without much thought.

Sasuke looked startled that I talked to him. His eyes were rounded and wide as he looked into my eyes before avoiding contact. He looked at Aoi and she looked back at him. Oh, no, he won't get out of this one if he's a picky eater. I have taught Aoi not to turn down food and she's not going to stick up for him this time.

I stared at him, almost drilling holes, waiting for him to pick up the fork.

His hands were trembling as he prodded on the innocent piece of meat. I knew he was stalling.

"Please," I said unrelentingly. "This is the best dish the restaurant has to offer. I ordered it specifically for you." I had to sugar-coat my words for it to be effective.

His too dark eyes shot to me. This time, he held his stare.

I could almost see how the gears in his head worked by the glaze in his eyes and I was wondering why in the world was I concerned over some piece of shrimp that a grown-up man wouldn't eat. He has preferences.

"You know what," I leaned back on my chair. "It's up to you whether you eat that or not. I just want you to set up an example for my daughter."

He looked at Aoi and to my utter surprise, he smiled. It was just a small upturn of his lips, but his whole face lighted with soft glow.

Without further ado, he held the shrimp into his mouth and chomped on it. He was on his fourth piece of shrimp when he choked, so I gave him water.

He didn't accept it.

He suddenly gasped for air, wheezing like dog, and I was left with my annoyance as to why this person wouldn't drink when he was obviously choking. It was common sense.

But when his coughing fits lasted for a few more seconds, I immediately went to his side of the table and rubbed his back.

Something was not right.

When hives broke, something in my head clicked before settling into panic mode.

"You're allergic?!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"This can't be happening," I muttered as I sat in the waiting area of the emergency wing in the nearby hospital. "This cannot be happening."

Aoi was sitting beside me quietly, knowing that something bad has happened and it was not the time to throw a tantrum. But I knew she wanted to cry. I couldn't blame her, really. I mean, I wanted to cry, too. Cry out of frustration.

What in the world was Sasuke thinking? It might have been my fault that I pushed him into touching the food, but would he have lost anything at all if he said something about his allergies? It was not as if I would shove it down his throat once I found out that there was a possibility of him dying. I might have been annoyed, but I was not a murderer.

Or was that his plan: to stage his death and blame it all on me? Was that his revenge for the ill-treatment he received?

I was livid. My blood was boiling, my hands were trembling, and I was aching to throttle him and scream and ask, _how stupid could he get?!_ Nobody should show a child something traumatic! What if Aoi starts to refuse eating shrimp?

The level of his stupidity was something that I couldn't comprehend. It was indescribable! Was it so difficult to say, _Sorry, I'm allergic, can we order something else?_

A groan escaped my lips just in time when my phone rang. It was the school's number flashing on the screen. I have contacted them and informed them the 'accident' and requested them to contact his family. However, the Admin stated that it would be better if I call Sasuke's family directly so I could explain what happened in great detail. I was reluctant, but I agreed. So now, after looking for Sasuke's record, they have called me back to give it to me.

I hit the green circular button and talked to the lady on the other line, memorizing the number she was reciting. I thanked her afterwards and she wished me a good luck.

I quickly dialed the number before I could forget, but I refrained from hitting the call button. The numbers just hovered on the pad, mocking me, making my heart beat painfully. My mind was conducting a very good sentence that would inform them of the situation but in a way that they wouldn't panic.

But what if they start accusing me of things and call the police?

I turned to Aoi and thought it was not the best to have her hear all of that, should it ever happen. I quickly saved the number, carried my daughter and dropped her off to the children's area.

"Daddy will come back as soon as I can, okay?" I crouched in front of her.

"Daddy?" she called. "Will Sasu be okay?"

I tried to smile for her sake even if I wasn't in the mood for it. "I'm sure he will, baby." I had no doubt that he will be more than good. After all, the help came on time.

"Then, then, how long will it take you to come back?"

"Don't worry, honey. I'm just going to make a phone call, check with the doctor, and then come back to you so we can go home."

She nodded, but then her eyebrows furrowed. "But, but daddy, I want to see Sasu, too!"

I bit back a groan. Aoi was five, there was no need to snap at her, even if it was getting a bit stressful. "Baby, you'll see him at school."

A pout bloomed in her face and she attempted to give me her favorite weapon: puppy face. "Uh-uh. Sorry, honey. But it's not going to work this time. You'll see him at school once he gets better."

"Aw," she whined. "Okay."

"Good girl." We went to the guardian to have her registered, and as soon as it finished, I was walking towards the door.

"What have I taught you when I'm leaving you to the day care?" I asked Aoi just before I left.

She jumped on her toes and stuck her fingers out as she recited, "don't talk to strangers a-and don't go with someone other than daddy!"

I smiled. "Very good! Now, you have to wait for me here, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Aoi gave a mock salute and I copied her, before she burst into fit of giggles.

She then jumped her way towards one of the colorful table, got her coloring pad out, and started filling in the lines on her paper with her crayons. When I believed that she was settled in enough, I quickly stepped outside and marched directly to the nearest balcony.

I pushed the doors open and the crisp winds of early November made me shiver, igniting the nervousness in my system. I pulled my old phone out and searched for the number that I saved earlier. I stared at it, unseeing, feeling sweat roll down the side of my face despite the cold. Without realizing it, my feet started to tap a rhythmic pattern.

"Fuck this shit," I cursed, a clear indication of stress. "Better get this over with."

Before I could change my mind, I quickly had the phone against my ears and listened to the ring on the other line. After six rings and there was still no one picking up, I held it away from me and looked at it. I debated on whether I should try again later or if it would be better to do it now.

"Hello?" A soft female voice came from the speaker and I immediately brought the device back against my ear.

"Good afternoon," my voice sounded strong, an impressive feat when I was nervous as heck. God, I still had the possibility of being sued. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, father of one of the students attending Konoha Elementary School. May I please talk to Sasuke's…" _Crap, I don't know his full name._ "…Sasuke's g-guardian?" I stuttered.

"This is his mom," she answered.

"Right," I cleared my throat. "Well, I actually called because of an emer – ow!" I cringed and held the phone away from my ear when it sounds like the handheld from the other side fell on a wooden floor. The rattle was so loud it almost came right out of my other ear.

Warily, when it was quiet again, I got it near my ears again. "Hello?"

"—asked you who the fuck is this?" A man's voice growled. However, it didn't sound as if he was talking to me as I heard it from a distance.

"I-i-it's someone f-from his work," the lady's voice was shaking.

I frowned. It looked like I was caught in the middle of a private affair.

"That piece of shit!" The man yelled. "What the fuck did he do this time?!"

"No! No, n-no. H-He said there was an emergency!"

"Get the fuck off me!" There was a clatter followed by a groan. I held in my breath. _It is a very, very private moment…_

Thumping sounds were heard and there was a sound of the phone being picked up. My chest almost broke my ribcage in anticipation.

"What the fuck did that piece of shit do this fucking time?!" The guy literally screamed at my ear.

I grit my teeth, willing myself not to talk back and maintain my calm. With the most monotone voice that I could muster, I said, "Sir, am I talking to Sasuke's guardian?"

"The fuck you are!" He snarled. "I fucking regret ever raising that fag! Now what the fuck were you saying or should I end this stupid call?"

I heard him burp and a smash of glass erupted from their end. I clenched my jaw. The guy was fucking drunk!

"As I was saying," I was struggling to keep my voice flat. I very badly wanted to shout at him. How could someone lack such basic manners? "Sasuke had an emergency involving seafood in my company, so I had him – "

"Is it still alive?" His voice sounded quiet all of a sudden.

Was he serious? Was he really asking if the shrimp was still alive and kicking when Sasuke ate it? "Pardon me?"

"Is the stupid fucking fag still alive! Are you fucking lacking in the upstairs department?!"

 _The hell? Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no! I'm not going to quietly take your shit, you fucktard!_

I straightened my back and said, "Excuse me _Sir,_ but I don't appreciate you cussing my way." He started sputtering and cursing some more but I was too far gone to care what he had said. My mission was to inform them that Sasuke was in the hospital. Without hearing a word he was saying, I continued, "Sasuke is currently confined in the Central Hospital for his allergies. Please feel free to visit him sometime soon."

"Now, listen here fu—"

"Thank you!" I hastily ended the call.

Terse silence lasted for about a minute or more after that hectic phone call. I just wanted to breathe in the clean, cold air and let it wash out the rage in my system.

When I was sure that I wouldn't lash out to the next person to talk to me, I walked back to the hallways and towards the room where Sasuke was confined. It was time for a confrontation.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I stood outside room 214. I had been for quite a few minutes now. The courage I had when I stomped on the way here suddenly dissipated as if it was never there in the first place. The heat coursing through my body caused by an ill-mannered person from the other end of the phone call had cooled over time.

Now, I was asking myself again what I wanted to say to the guy undoubtedly resting inside.

I asked myself why I was livid in the first place. Why was I so mad? I could have talked to the guy without getting worked up. After all, we were both adults.

 _I am an adult._

Shame and confusion washed over me. Shame because of the offensive way I treated someone I never even knew of; and confusion as to what came over me and judged the boy without that much of a basis aside from his looks.

 _Shit! What the hell was I doing?_ I couldn't believe how immature I was.

I took deep calming breaths and prepared myself to enter. Resolute to apologizing and understand the reason why Sasuke did what he did when he knew that he was allergic.

 _I mean, he must've known, right? He wouldn't touch it at first, after all._

Slowly, and I hated myself by my cowardice, I opened the door and peeked inside.

The room was small and private. Clean white walls, white curtains, one couch by the wall, and of course one bed with its occupant was in. It wasn't that different from any other hospitals I had been.

My eyes went to the body lying down and I almost stopped when I noticed hard abyss-colored eyes looking at me. I thought he was sleeping. God, I hoped he was. It would've saved me the trouble.

"Uhh…" Nervousness came back and I tried to dispel it by clearing my throat. I went in and closed the door behind me, but not stepping any forward. "I called your parents."

He sat upright in a sudden motion, obviously startled. Something flashed in his widened eyes. Panic. Fear. Resignation. I could sort of understand why he would feel that way especially when his father was a douche.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out. He looked at me again and from deep within me, I could feel the start of a torrent of negative emotions. I didn't understand why it would start. The guy merely looked at me and I was starting to get pissed. I never knew how much of an asshole I was. I actually thought that I was a pretty decent guy. "I had to inform your guardians. The faculty asked me to."

He reluctantly nodded.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked him and he merely shook his head. Why wasn't he talking? He wasn't mute as far as I know.

I walked the short distance between the door and the couch and situated myself quite uncomfortably. Not that I didn't try. But with the awkwardness practically overwhelming the small room, I thought I had an excuse.

 _Right. Time to talk._

"Why did you do it?" I finally asked.

A scowl slowly formed on his face and I watched, curious as to what was going on in his mind. He didn't answer immediately. He kept fisting his sheets and looking down somewhere on the floor. To be honest, the wait was killing me and I knew that my patience was on the verge of snapping. The torrent that was just starting to form earlier has become a medium sized whirlwind of negative emotions, stirring me into talking more.

"You must have known that you're allergic," I insisted. "So why didn't you just tell me?"

He remained quiet, frowning, must have been thinking.

When he didn't answer after a few minutes more, I stood up and expelled a violent sigh. I wanted to throttle him so bad. The whirlwind has become a freaking tornado and it was manifesting in my actions.

"For fuck's sake," I mumbled to myself before turning to him, rage in my eyes. The control I had in my tornado was snapped and I didn't bother roping it back. The consideration I had for him was gone. "Couldn't you have just freaking told me, before I ordered might I add, that you were fucking allergic? Did you want to fucking die?"

"What would you have me do?!" His voice cut through my rant so suddenly that I froze in my steps. "You wanted to set up a model to Aoi!"

"Are you fucking stupid?!" I roared. "Did you not consider how it would affect a child to see you fall in your freaking episode?!"

"Shut up! You told me to - "

"No, you shut up! Don't you dare blame your stupidity on me!" I wondered how quick things escalated into this. Wasn't I planning to talk it out like the adult that I am? "Don't you have a fucking mind of your own? Don't you have a mouth?! It was so fucking simple to tell us you were allergic! Thanks to your stupidity, my daughter would now think it's a normal thing to keel over and die from eating a stupid shrimp!"

"You don't underst – "

"Yes, I don't!" I cried out, my hand mussing my hair quite violently. "I don't understand because you didn't bother explaining! Jesus, how hard was it to say something that important?"

"You wouldn't have listened, anyway!" He accused. The wrath inside me doubled because he was right. I wouldn't have listened. I was irritated to the point that I would have called him a liar.

"But you didn't try!" I excused myself. "My God! What the fuck is wrong with your head?! I swear, your reasoning and thinking is out of this world. No wonder your dad was freaking out earlier and kept asking if you've done something wrong _again_! You're impossible!"

I paused, taken aback by what I just spewed. _Shit. That was not something to say._

Silence answered by outburst and I looked back at Sasuke. He was looking at me like he never did before. Of course, I knew him for a mere few hours so I couldn't be so sure. But he was looking at me with suppressed rage in his dark eyes. His hands were trembling, still fisted on his lap and I had a feeling he would've jumped on me if he could. I would, too, if it happened to me.

"Sasuke," I started but he cut me off with a mere look.

"Get out," he said. It was a whisper, but it was so sharp that it sliced the storm inside me into nothingness.

I stared at him, unable to speak and he stared back. From the looks in his eyes, I could tell that he was reigning in the storm inside him – and he was doing a much better job in it than I ever did. And I was freaking older than him.

To my surprise, the storm died out all of a sudden, leaving him with hollowed look. His eyebrows smoothed out and his frown disappeared. The hands resting on his lap was not trembling in controlled anger anymore. His tensed back relaxed and I would've thought he wasn't mad any longer if not for the chill that enveloped us. Oh, he was mad alright, and I could feel it. But he looked defeated, as if he had resigned himself into whatever may come – whatever I may say.

The look didn't sit well with me and I was going to say something, maybe apologize and explain without getting worked up, when he whispered again.

"Get out."

I looked at him but he wasn't looking at me anymore. The connection was lost. I understood at that moment that he has closed himself off and it was all my fault.

I hesitated to leave but my feet brought me in front of the door. Without meaning to, I turned to look at him again and the sight of him shattered something inside me. He was looking out the window without moving at all except for his breathing. I couldn't see his eyes, but I could see the side of his face, and I clearly saw the shining trickle of tears.

My breath got caught into something. Guilt, most assuredly. I wanted to go back and patch things up. Maybe take back what I said. A painful twist in my gut was almost eating me from where I stood, and I chose to leave. Leave behind the pitiful scene. Leave behind the reason why I was being consumed by an awful feeling.

I closed the door, just in time to hear a muffled sob. Yet still, I chose to walk away.

I walked, dazed, confused as to why I did what I did and said those things that I didn't really mean. Something was definitely wrong with me.

 _God, I'm such an asshole._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

My eyes travelled across the theatre, the magnificent curtains the stage was decorated a sight to behold no matter how long I had been a regular here. As usual, the surrounding was dark. There was almost an eerie feeling pulsating in the atmosphere, that is, if one was not enchanted by the soft glow coming off the stage to take notice of it.

A soft humming started and my attention snapped back to the actors. The humming steadily got louder and my skin tingled along with it. The melody reminded me of those haunting songs played in historical war movies. There was a gasp that sounded from somewhere near my seat but I couldn't take a look to see who was probably tearing, as I myself was captivated by the beauty of it.

The humming lady was donning a flowing white robe that was swaying against some wind, her black hair was dancing along and it made her an ethereal sight. Her face was set in a concentrated frown with her mouth wide open but I could say she still was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

Her pale eyes startled me as we made eye contact. I could feel my breath hitch and my heart leap the longer she looked at me. After what seemed to be forever, she smiled and looked down before shyly looking up at me again – and I felt my insides grow warm.

An hour later, when the play was done, I stood at the back alley. The dirty way was empty sans garbage cans, and with the way my body was built, I was feeling rather safe.

The door behind me creaked open and I was just turning around to see who it was when something heavy landed on my back. Yet, I didn't panic. The gesture was something I was used to.

"Hah!" A gleeful sound yelled just beside my ear and I cringed. No matter how much I loved that singing voice, I didn't appreciate it that close in my eardrums.

I turned my face to the side to get a glimpse of shining pale eyes. The mouth that was producing a haunting melody earlier was now set in a mischievous grin.

"Did you see how great I was earlier?" She asked.

"Oh, please!" I teased. "You can't praise yourself, you know. That's narcism."

Her laugh echoed and a chuckle came out of me. Without much thought, I balanced her on my back and started walking, her pointy chin against my shoulders. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to get a hold of such beauty.

Hinata Hyuuga. 28 and 3 years older than me. A theatre actress and damn good at it. To be honest I still didn't have any idea what I did in order to have her in my life. Her personality was just so big that I couldn't have hoped to contain her in my arms. She was the embodiment of all the good things in my life and I was forever grateful for having her. To be honest, she was the woman I wanted to spend my life with.

"How was your day?" She softly asked as I carried her onwards. The people were giving us weird looks and small smiles, but we ignored them for the most part, already used to it.

"Hmm…" There were so many things that happened in the day. I personally met a guy who was a potential threat in my life – as he would most likely be the cause of an early heart attack. But where to start? "Err, it was good."

"Riiight," she drawled and I could've sworn I felt her rolling her eyes. "So? What happened?"

A smile unconsciously formed in my face. She knew me so much.

"Well, I met someone today."

"And?" She prompted.

 _He looked so close to Aoi that I lost it. He discovered the family secret that only family and friends should know about. He freaking ate the shrimp that I ordered for him and got sent to the hospital afterwards. And I was a fucking asshole the whole time._ "I was a damn douche to him the whole freaking day."

"Just so you know, I got unbelievable relieved when you said it's a guy," she laughed a bit. "But then you said you've been a huge dick the whole day and you've just met him. What did he do anyway?"

Right, what did he do? What did he do that warranted him my hostile action? Well, aside from being awkward and uncomfortable and… "Fuck, I don't know. The guy would just stand there and I'd be boiling in aggression."

"What the heck, Naruto? You were an asshole to someone who didn't do anything?" Hinata got off my back and stood in front of me, her pretty face set in a disapproving frown. We were already in the middle of an empty park so she wasn't hesitant to call me on my bullshit. Not that she would've cared even if a crowd was present and waiting for a show anyway.

"Well, yeah, I don't know!" I rubbed the back of my head. "He's just so aggravating with the way he was so awkward."

"You sound like a freaking high school douche bag of a jock right now."

"I couldn't help it, Hinata," I sighed. "I mean, I know in my mind that I was doing something wrong. But whenever I see him, even after I've realized what I've done wrong, I just couldn't control myself and be an ass again."

I heard her release a sigh and I looked back at her. "Who's he anyway?" She linked her arms with mine and started walking forward.

"A part timer in Aoi's school. A college student, I heard."

A surprise laugh startled me out of my brooding. Hinata was doubling over from something funny that I couldn't even think about.

"What?" I asked.

"So you mean to say that you got jealous 'cause he's pretty young and close to Aoi, and probably all to all of the kids in kindergarten."

"I wasn't jealous."

"Pff! Of course you weren't! Must be why you were so irritated because of practically nothing."

I was starting to get annoyed, and I was getting even more so because I shouldn't have been affected by such childish teasing. "You know that's not it."

"Then what is it?" We stopped walking, forcing me to turn her and see her soft eyes and small smile. For some reason, the thought of her understanding me put me on edge.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I really don't. There's just something about him…" Words left me so I turned my back and started walking, never knowing at the time the face she must have made when I said it.

We continued to walk in silence for the next minutes with me mulling over the reason why Sasuke was bringing out an attitude I didn't know I had, wondering in frustration why I was so irate. Hinata for some reason was quiet as well, something that was unusual – not that I noticed. I was too busy thinking that I didn't even realized we've reached my house.

 _Oh, yes, Hinata was going to have dinner with us tonight._

I fished the keys from my pocket and opened the door, announcing that I was home. Aoi came bouncing up and down from the kitchen and latched on to my leg.

"Daddy! Daddy! Momsie's making baked mac!" She announced.

"You ruined the surprise, honey!" I heard my mom whine from the distance.

"Ooops! Forget I said that, please. It's a surprise!"

A chuckle bubbled from my chest and out. "Forget what?"

Aoi giggled and some of my worries melted.

"Oh, look who we have here today," I announced and made room to face Hinata who was looking at us with amusement in her eyes. It was very easy to see how she liked Aoi and it made another portion of my burden dissolve out of my system.

"Hey there, big girl." Hinata gave a funny wave with her fingers.

Aoi gave her the same wave before hiding behind me. In that instant, another category of my worrisome life resurfaced. No matter how long I had been together with Hinata, Aoi, for some reason, still kept her distance. Hinata didn't do anything but be a sweetheart, of course, but Aoi just wouldn't open up to her. Even though Hinata was practically family, I couldn't get Aoi to see her the same way.

This was a huge part of the reason why even though I wanted to have a ring on Hinata' finger, I couldn't do so without my daughter's consent. And even though I knew for sure that Aoi would say yes just to make me happy, I knew she would be miserable somewhere inside her to be with someone she wasn't completely comfortable with.

A flash of my daughter having the blast of her life with an awkward Sasuke gave me a pause. I cleared my throat in an attempt to clear my mind as well.

"What are you guys doing there?" My mom came from the kitchen, unaware with how she was the savior of my life. "Come in and close the door, will you? The cold air will come in. And good evening, Hinata, sweetheart. I haven't seen you for quite a few weeks!"

Hinata came and kissed my mom in her cheeks. "Sorry, mom. Ugh, I missed you!" She said. Hinata had been calling her "Mom" for a year now and it was always music to my ears. "I got kept up with rehearsals. You should've come earlier and see the play though. I would've given you free seats."

"Oh, honey," Mom sighed before linking arms with Hinata and dragging her to the direction of the kitchen. "You know how busy we are at the center. But I promise that I will go whenever I get some free time!"

Aoi and I followed them quietly, with me holding her small hand in mine.

As what Aoi has excitedly announced earlier, we did have baked mac for dinner along with some grilled chicken and salad – a very western meal that Hinata wasn't really used to. Hinata and mom kept on catching up, their chatter and laughter filling the small room. Aoi was humming and eating at the same time, her feet kicking back and forth underneath the table, and I would absently prompt her to eat some greens from time to time. Meanwhile, glistening track of tears against alabaster skin of someone with dark, dark hair kept on haunting the back of my mind.

It was a peaceful dinner.

Unfortunately, when the world had shut down and I was alone in my bed, accusing black eyes continued to disturb from the back of my mind until it had completely broken free and stayed in front of my eyes.

My night had never felt so long before in my life. When the early rays of the new day started to fill my rsoom, I was finally hit by the realization that something was definitely wrong with me. For some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was so freaking…

 _Screwed._


End file.
